


Bar's FanFicFeb

by Em3kitty



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, TGSFanFicFeb2019, Tags to be added, bc it's too early, who knows if i'll actually finish this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em3kitty/pseuds/Em3kitty
Summary: Day 1 of the TGSFanFicFeb Challenge - Prompt: First Meeting





	Bar's FanFicFeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the TGSFanFicFeb Challenge - Prompt: First Meeting

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

\--

A shake of a hand. That was all it took.

\--

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

\--

His smile, that glint in his eye, that was all it took for Phillip’s heart to leap in a way that it never had before.

\--

_But I’m not that girl_

\--

Phillip’s heart had risin to new heights, ones never seen before by the likes of any Carlyle, only to plummet so hard and fast, he could feel it shatter upon two, simple yet crushing words.

“My wife.”

\--

_Don’t dream too far_

_Don’t lose sight of who you are_

\--

No matter how alluring Barnum’s words were, Phillip couldn’t allow himself to be drawn into the circus. He was a playwright. He was a Carlyle. He was not a man who would run away with the circus.

\--

_Don’t remember that rush of joy_

\--

As Barnum dangled the key to his new life before his very nose, **that** smile on his face, Phillip could feel his heart racing once more, the tips of his fingers tingling and twitching to take the key, and truly fly.

\--

_He could be that boy_

_But I’m not that girl_

\--

Just as he wrapped his fingers around the key, around Barnum’s outstretched hand, he heard those words one last time, wondering just what he got himself into.

“ **My wife.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this 'chapter' is I'm Not That Girl from the musical Wicked. I do not own or am affiliated in any way to the musical, and am using the lyrics for emotional purposes.


End file.
